


In the Moment

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Destined Duo Saga [18]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have to be here. With me. Forever.”</p><p>
  <i>Mmm?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> ## Trigger warning! 
> 
> Keeping it secret for plot, but know there is a TW attached to this.
> 
>    
> A little ficlet I wrote a couple weeks ago and posted on Tumblr but forgot to post here, so here it is now.
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

Watanuki pressed shaking fingers against the gaping wound in his stomach. He was sure that it would be fine… he was sure he would be fine… just needed a wish, or a hospital… yeah…

"Watanuki!"

"’m fine…" He staggered, and collapsed to his knees. Maybe not.

"Watanuki." Hands on his face. "Kimihiro."

Kimihiro?

"Hey! Stay with me."

"… fine…"

"Hey. _Hey_! Don’t die."

"Mppph." _Of course not._

"Have to be here. With me. Forever."

Mmm?

"… meant… have a ring…"

What?

"… with me. Watanuki? Oi! Answer me."

Answer what?

"… marry…"

What?

Was he… proposing? Was he…?

On that note 

 

## DARKNESS

_s w a l l o w e d_

him.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
